


you dove in and you're still breathing

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Series: Four-Color Love (A Comic Book Romance) [5]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Set directly after 'uncharted territory' but all you need to know is Stuart and Raj have been a couple for a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you dove in and you're still breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Big Bang Theory characters do not belong to me and I am making no money off this work of fan fiction. Once again I owe thanks to afullmargin for her stellar betaing job; I make the words but she makes them right.

The only thing that they stop for between the apartment’s front door and the bedroom door is for Raj to feed Cinnamon and inform her that she’s not allowed to follow them in. He spends a few minutes skritching her until Stuart throws a shoe at him – aimed to miss, of course.

“I’m feeling lonely over here.” He kicks his other shoe off and stands in the bedroom doorway, one socked foot atop the other, certain his nerves are showing on his face.

Raj closes the gap between them and kisses him with a good deal of hunger. “Believe me, I won’t leave you lonely.”

Stuart _mmmms_ into the kiss, and then gasps when Raj unabashedly grabs his ass and pulls him in tight and close. His mind is racing through all the possibilities of where this night might go. The fact that they’re in the bedroom doorway points to a little more than just snuggling on the couch.

Raj lets him go and darts into the bedroom, snapping on the lamp beside the bed. That seems to be the extent of his assertiveness, though, because then he just stands next to the bed, hands by his sides, looking at Stuart.

Stuart pushes off the doorframe, crosses the room – swinging the door shut behind him, they so don’t need Cinnamon’s company for this – and puts his arms around Raj’s neck. He’s still not sure where this is going but he’s determined to find out. They’ve done enough snuggling and touching to take the next step; after all, they’re way past the third date now, and isn’t that the timeline for these things?

“Hi,” Raj says, brushing his lips against Stuart’s.

“Hey,” Stuart says right back. _Smooth, Bloom._

“So, uh. What are we doing here?”

A laugh threatens to bubble up in Stuart’s throat. “This,” he answers instead, pressing his lips to Raj’s. Raj is an enthusiastic kisser; he opens his mouth almost immediately and licks at Stuart’s lower lip. Stuart notices the taste of spring roll, the one bit of dinner Raj managed to scarf down in the car between Siam Palace and home. Then Raj is looping his arms around Stuart’s waist and pulling him close again and Stuart’s mind slips to other places Raj could lick, and he lets out a low whimper he can’t control. _God_. He hasn’t really thought about the intricacies of this before (except when he has, eyes tightly closed, when his hand could be Raj’s in the dark), and now that intimacy is imminent it’s hard to keep his brain from vapor-locking.

“I’m going to skip dinner and have you for dessert,” Raj informs him, shoving one hand gracelessly into Stuart’s back jeans pocket.

That _does_ make Stuart laugh. “You’re so original,” he says dryly.

“I wasn’t going for originality, dude. Just trying to express how much I want... all of this, really.”

Stuart breathes in deep, breathes out slow, and slides his hands down from behind Raj’s neck to slip up under the hem of his (frankly, awful) sweater-vest. Raj surrenders his ass-grabbing position and obediently lifts his arms to let Stuart pull the vest off him. He’s wearing a button-down shirt under that, and a plain white undershirt under _that_.

“You’re not big on easy nudity, are you?” Stuart grumbles, undoing the buttons one by one and concentrating hard on them to stop his hands from shaking.

“I have a certain standard of dress code to maintain.”

“And that’s what, Indian Colonel Mustard?”

Raj snorts and pushes at the collar of Stuart’s open plaid shirt, getting it off his shoulders and down as far as his elbows before it binds up. “Says the third Winchester brother.”

“Please. I’m too skinny. Demons would bite me in half.”

Raj puts one hand flat against his chest and drags it slowly down over his blue caffeine molecule t-shirt, coming to rest just above his hip. He curves his fingers around Stuart’s side and squeezes. “Not skinny. Lean, or something.”

Stuart considers protesting, thinking of how Raj might react to the fact that Stuart’s ribs are kind of visible when he’s sans t-shirt, and then feels Raj’s fingers easing up under the aforementioned t-shirt. They are actually on the verge of being able to compare bodies and he’s wasting time thinking instead of doing. He pops Raj’s last button and then pauses to wriggle his way out of his own shirt. He can already see Raj’s muscle definition against his tight white undershirt and knows he’s not going to measure up, but, well. His pulse is racing, his jeans are too tight in one particular area, and his brain is quite stubbornly focused on Raj’s mouth, those warm lips, that darting tongue. He doesn’t want to turn back now; it’s already too late.

He bats Raj’s hands away from his t-shirt and takes hold of the hem himself. “On three?” His voice is a lot steadier than he feels it should be. Raj takes the hint and grasps his own undershirt. “One, two...” The “three” comes out muffled because he jumped his own gun, wanting to get it over and done with.

Stuart drops the t-shirt on the floor and looks up to find Raj staring at him. “What?”

“I have the urge to take you into the kitchen and feed you cake.”

“I thought _I_ was dessert,” Stuart cracks.

Raj’s eyes, already dark, go darker still and serious. “Oh, you are.” He reaches out and strokes Stuart’s side, not concerned by Stuart’s ribs in the slightest. Stuart shivers under his touch and Raj does it again, this time dipping a finger under Stuart’s belt and tugging him closer.

“You’re, uh. You’re good at this,” Stuart says.

“Oh, thank God. I was worried I was going to suck.” He laughs nervously. “I mean, not like that...”

“Shut up,” Stuart suggests, and this time he’s the one to reach for Raj’s ass, cupping the smooth curves in both hands and pressing close against Raj. He can feel how turned on Raj is, stumbling words or not, and rubs quite deliberately against him.

“Holy...” Raj groans and tumbles them both unceremoniously onto the bed. Stuart yanks his hands back just in time to catch himself and then Raj is on him, nuzzling at the side of his throat, left hand coming up to pinch his nipple rough enough to still be not quite enough. Stuart rolls his hips up against Raj’s and feels the hot press of Raj’s cock even through their pants.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he says, voice barely above a whisper.

“Dirty mouth,” Raj says, nipping him lightly.

“I can do worse.”

“I’d like to hear that.”

“I wasn’t talking about talking,” Stuart says sweetly, and he hears Raj’s surprised gasp as he pushes down hard with one hand for leverage and flips them both over so he’s on top. Without letting himself stop to think about it he starts kissing his way down Raj’s chest. He licks at first one dark nipple then the other, and then tries a light scrape of teeth that makes Raj gasp again.

“Speaking of good at this...”

“Thanks. Thought I was out of practice.” He dives back into licking and kissing his way down Raj’s torso to forestall any questions.

It works magnificently. Raj is far too busy writhing under Stuart’s mouth to ask anything, and Stuart’s not even below Raj’s waist... yet. He’s scared by the fact that the notion doesn’t scare him, but he’s so fixated on the sounds and movements he’s getting out of Raj that he can push the fear away.

He gets down to Raj’s navel, dips his tongue in to taste lingering sweat, which is not all that unpleasant, and Raj lets out a giggle and wriggles.

“Ticklish?”

“Mmmm.”

Stuart files that away for future reference and jacks himself up onto one elbow to undo Raj’s belt. A pair of thumps announce Raj’s shoes hitting the floor, but interestingly Raj looks unaware that he kicked them off. He’s watching Stuart’s hand work on his belt buckle.

“You’re full of surprises,” he says, voice thick with desire.

Stuart smiles. “You have no idea.” Obviously Raj can’t hear his heart pounding, or his quick breathing. It’s like none of that matters anyway as long as he can keep getting those interesting noises out of Raj.

He pushes Raj’s belt buckle out of the way and finds the button and the tab of his zipper beneath it. Raj’s eyes close when he undoes the button and he hears a soft whimper as he drags the zipper open, fingers deliberately dragging over the solid line of Raj’s cock beneath the fabric.

Raj is wearing plain white underwear that he probably buys in multipacks like his undershirts. Stuart kisses at the soft cotton stretched taut over Raj’s cock and Raj bucks up against his mouth. Stuart exhales hotly over him and Raj whispers, “ _Please_!” low and urgently.

“Raise up,” Stuart says, grasping Raj’s belt and tugging, and Raj lifts his ass obediently. Stuart strips his pants off, taking his underwear – and, for good measure, his socks – with them.

He stops to admire the view, not allowing himself to think too hard about just how different Raj’s body is to those he’s used to admiring. Raj has opened his eyes again and now tucks his hands under his head, smiling faintly.

“You like?”

Stuart kneels beside him and runs a finger from the hollow at the base of Raj’s throat, down through his scattering of chest hair, dipping into his navel (Raj wriggles again), and stopping just above the dark curls at his groin. Raj’s cock looks as if it’s straining for attention, which Stuart fully intends to give it.

“You weren’t lying about the birthmark,” he says, touching the round dark mark on Raj’s right hip. It looks a little like a yin-yang symbol because there’s a silvery stretch mark running through the middle of it, but he’s not sure he should say that out loud.

“Of course not.”

Stuart touches it lightly. “I like,” he says, meaning not just the birthmark, and goes to his belly between Raj’s thighs. He sees Raj’s eyes go wide as he settles down and realizes that, until this moment, Raj hadn’t realized he was going to go through with this.

He can empathize; he wasn’t sure either.

He lowers his head and first licks and then sucks at Raj’s inner thigh. He can feel the press of Raj’s cock against his cheek, and it’s the most natural thing in the world for him to turn his head and run his tongue along the side of Raj’s cock from base to tip.

“ _Stuart_ ,” Raj moans.

Stuart tongues the head of Raj’s cock. Salty yes, bitter a little, and not as strong as he’d expected. He brings his right hand up, licking the palm and wrapping it around Raj’s shaft, which is thicker than his own but a little shorter, a fact that he is not going to bring to Raj’s attention. He draws in a slow deep breath and then slips his lips around Raj’s cock, taking the head in, teasing it with his tongue. Raj says something in either Hindi or Klingon and Stuart feels Raj’s thighs go taut as he struggles not to come in three seconds flat. He can _feel_ Raj’s orgasm wanting to come out and so he goes slow, but he finds that now he’s started he can’t stop entirely.

Deeper. He opens his mouth up and takes Raj in and _sucks_ , feeling his cheeks hollow a little, and Raj _howls_ and his hips buck up, forcing his cock deeper still. Stuart pulls in a breath through his nose and puts his right hand on Raj’s hip, pinning him. He rolls his eyes up to see Raj grab a handful of pillow, eyes wider than ever.

Stuart finds a rhythm with his hand and his mouth that Raj reacts well to, and then starts working on ways to vary it. Raj likes being taken deep, but he also likes it when Stuart backs off and uses mostly just the tip of his tongue, and when Stuart moves his hands to gently cup and tease his balls his ass comes right off the bed again.

“Fu – _fuck_ , Stuart! I—”

Stuart knows what he’s trying to say, takes a deep breath, and slides his mouth right down until his nose is pressing into the black curls at the base of Raj’s shaft, and Raj _wails_ and lets go, pumping bittersalt down Stuart’s throat. He swallows reflexively; the taste passes quicker that way.

Raj is murmuring in Hindi again – or is that Klingon? – staring at the ceiling. Stuart crawls up to lie beside him, observing the blissed-out look on Raj’s face with a tiny smile.

“Let me guess. Art school.”

“I also do life drawing, one-handed joint rolling, and I have a minor in hacky sack kicking.”

Raj rolls his eyes sideways instead of turning his head to look at Stuart. “That all sounds way cooler than my college experience.”

“Yeah, well, at least yours got you a job.”

Raj rolls over and throws an arm across him. “Let’s not go there. Not tonight. I know you don’t like to talk about it.” He kisses Stuart and then gives him an almost shy look. “I’m, uh... I don’t really know what I’m doing here.”

“What do you _want_ to do?”

By way of reply, Raj’s hand wanders down to work Stuart’s jeans open. His hair brushes against Stuart’s cheek as he tilts his head down to watch what he’s doing, and Stuart turns his head to press a kiss to Raj’s forehead. He still feels wound too tight, but at least his breathing and heart rate are approximating normalcy now.

For a minute, anyway. The second Raj’s hand nudges his boxers down and wraps around his cock, his heart’s racing again and he draws in a deep gasp like a drowning swimmer.

Raj strokes him long and slow and Stuart’s just getting used to it, to Raj’s bigger hand and stronger fingers and apparent relentlessness, when he stops. Stuart lets out a disappointed noise and Raj kisses his cheek.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he says, and it’s Stuart’s turn to settle back against the pillows while Raj strips his jeans and boxers and socks off. He feels exposed as Raj’s eyes rove over him, but his body isn’t getting the slightly panicky messages from his brain. Raj runs the flat of his palm over Stuart’s cock and Stuart closes his eyes, but just for a second. He wants to watch this.

Raj rearranges himself so he’s lying across the bed, head bent over Stuart’s groin. Stuart can feel his breath and fights back the urge to grab a handful of Raj’s hair and just drag his mouth down.

“Tell me if – if it’s not okay,” Raj says, and even by the dim light of the single lamp Stuart can see he’s _blushing_. He’s about to try to say something reassuring but then Raj’s lips close softly around the head of his cock and words become a total non-option.

For someone who purportedly doesn’t know what he’s doing, Raj is not terrible at it. It feels like his tongue is _everywhere_ to start with but he settles down into circles and long licks after a minute and he’s making little _mmmm_ noises and Stuart realizes he’s _tasting_ him and lets out a helpless little moan. Watching the way Raj’s mouth moves on his cock is almost too much for him to stand, and then Raj’s hand comes up and joins his mouth and Stuart can’t see so much anymore but that doesn’t make it any easier.

Raj’s mouth is hot and wet and Stuart’s cock rubs against the roof of it as Raj works him with lips and hands. What he lacks in experience he makes up for with enthusiasm. Stuart can’t keep his eyes open; he wants to watch, likes to see it happen, but his body just wants to focus on the feelings.

“So – so good,” he manages to say, and he feels Raj’s smile.

He can’t hold out for long at all; it’s just been too long since he felt someone else touching him. He’s not far off coming and gasps out a warning, but Raj just gives him a sideways look and doesn’t stop so Stuart doesn’t either, spilling over into Raj’s mouth, feeling Raj’s tongue flick over him to gather it all in. The flex of his throat as he swallows is a surprisingly erotic sight.

Raj pulls back and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He’s smiling as he moves up to lie beside Stuart, who is still figuring out how to restart his brain.

“Not bad for my first time?”

“Ngh,” Stuart agrees.

“Are you okay? You look a little out of it.”

Stuart unsticks his tongue from the roof of his mouth. “I’m okay. I’m _really_ okay.”

Raj slips his arm around Stuart’s shoulders and Stuart gratefully snuggles against his side; whether Raj knows or not that he could really use the closeness right now doesn’t particularly matter. Cinnamon’s whining and scrabbling at the door. Stuart dimly hears Raj telling her to stop it. He feels utterly wiped out, hearing muffled, sight blurred, everything clouded over.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Raj asks.

“Because I’m a neurotic mess and you’re ninety percent straight.”

“ _Stuart_.” Raj nips his shoulder reprovingly. “I’ve got to be down to at least seventy percent after that.”

Stuart snorts undignifiedly. “Okay, okay.” He kisses Raj’s forehead. “Shut up and rest.”

“Are you going to teach me more things you learned in art school?” Raj’s voice holds an incipient laugh.

“Oh, don’t you wish.” He sees the disappointment written large on Raj’s face and hastily adds, “Another night. Just not tonight.”

“I want all the another nights with you,” Raj says.

Stuart can feel himself going red. “That’s grammatically incorrect.”

“But it’s true.”

He can’t really argue with that. “Me too,” he admits.

The way Raj squeezes him nearly stops his breath, but it’s worth it.


End file.
